


Just a Little

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [35]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed a new body, but he got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

They are both a little  _sick_.

 

A little twisted.

…

"I don't want to share my body with you," she mumbles.

"You have no choice," he chuckles. "Because now it is my body."

"But—"

"You should be dead," he scowls. "So be silent."

…

They are both a little abnormal.

A little atypical once together.

…

"Why don't you just take his body?" she asks.

"Do you wish to get rid of me so quickly?" he smirks.

"Yes," she replies. "I wish you gone."

"Your soul should be destroyed," he says. "In order to leave room for me. You will not question me in my own body."

"It is my body," she whispers through the bars.

"It  _is_  my body," he hisses. "And soon I shall have a better body, one which I understand."

"Do you not understand a body?" she asks. "A female body?"

"I do not understand you."

…

He was just a little mad.

And she was just a little depressed.

…

His eyes take in the power just behind the bars, watching silently as her form shakes.

"I don't like you," she says.

"I don't like you still being here," he hisses.

"I want you gone."

"You should be gone," he replies. "Your power should be mine!"

"Why don't you retrieve your  _new_  Uchiha body?" she asks.

He blinks. "I have found you have more power than him."

"Do I?"

"Yes," he snaps. "Now give it to me!"

"I can't…" she whispers. "I can't."

…

They were both a little lonely.

A little lost.

…

"I need it," he reminds her.

"I know," she says again.

"Give me your power," he says. "Give me the use of your strange powers."

"You do not know what it is?" she smiles.

"No, you're foreign and I care not," he scowls. "I want it, and you will give it to me."

"I hate you," she says.

"I believe I've heard that one," he smirks. His snake-like eyes watch her closely, as she turns her head toward him. His hand grazes the seal, which holds her there, and wonders.

"You've tried," she reminds him. "You cannot release me."

"Then lend me your powers!" he shouts.

"No, you'll only abuse it," she whispers. "Now go away."

…

He was sinking slowly.

She was falling.

…

Her hand touches the bars, "I want out."

He smirks, "You have already reminded me many times that I cannot release you, or your strange power. The only way you can possibly escape is when I leave you."

"Then leave," she scowls. "I hate this place."

"Do you?" he asks.

"I want to see the sunlight," she murmurs. "I want to feel the wind, and to walk along the forests. I want to make new friends."

"I have made you new friends," he replies.

"They're not my friends," she says, laying her head on her knees. "They're your minions."

"What is the difference?"

"Everything," she replies. " _Everything_."

…

He wants more power.

She wants to be free.

…

"Will you lend me your powers now?" he asks. "I am not able to use my jutsu, we will surely suffer great wounds."

"Then flee," she whispers.

"I will not flee from leaf shinobi," he growls.

"Then why are you complaining?" she asks. "Make your  _friends_  take care of them."

He glowers at her.

She glances up. "What would you do with it?" she whispers.

"Hm?" he smiles.

"Will you… abuse it? Or will you simply use it in order to get rid of them?" she asks.

"You would be the one to decide," he says.

"How?"

"You are the one who decides how much to give me." His smile turns to a smirk, and he leans forward just a little, waiting, watching.

"Will you ever leave?"

"Perhaps," he replies. "Perhaps."

…

He is weak.

She is powerful.

…

"I won't," she says. "You'll only abuse it again."

"Worthless girl!" he yells. "Give me your power! Now is my chance to obtain my perfect body!"

"So, I am not perfect?" she asks. "I believe I am the one who holds all the power on this side."

"Fool!" he snaps. "Feed me!"

"Feed?" she asks. "What a strange way to ask."

"I must obtain Uchiha Sasuke's body! I must!" he yells.

"Why, weren't you enjoying your stay within mine?" she asks, a frown forming onto her lips. She does not like that thought, though she doesn't actually know why.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

She hesitates in her answer, seeing the madness glowing in his eyes. Then, knowing she is a little mad too, she allows the power to seep underneath and through the bars. It swirls in the air, the blue purification energy entering his body, while she merely blinks.

"YES!" he yells in glory. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke's body is mine!"

For a small moment, she is almost happy for him.

…

They are both a little defenseless.

A little  _weak_.

…

"You failed?" she asks.

"Yes, damn it," he hisses. "I failed."

"You still have me," she reminds him.

"I do not want this body anymore!" he shouts at her. "Do you not understand? Do you think I wish to be stuck with your annoying voice inside my head for the rest of your body's existence?"

"You could find another body," she says. "One better than Uchiha Sasuke's."

"Do you not understand?" he says, trying to reach her through the bars. "I want his body more now than ever before."

"Why?" she asks.

He grins, madness clear on his face. "Because when I have it, I will use it to revive the  _Uchiha_  clan."

"You will?" she asks. She knew that story well. "With who?"

"With you," he grins wider.

Her face pales, though her heart pounds.

"With you," he says again, laughter rising in his throat.

…

They are both a little  _sick_.

A little…  _twisted_.

…

"With me?" she asks again, her hands pressing against the bars that separate them.

"Yes," he replies, his eyes widening. "Your power is great. Combined with Uchiha Sasuke's clan it would be even greater… and it would be mine."

"Ours," she whispers.

His eyes narrow, but he nods. "Yes,  _ours_."

She looks downward, and then looks back up, catching his eyes with hers. "I will give you enough."

He frowns, not understanding.

"I will give you more," she says. "More power. Then you will have Uchiha Sasuke's body!"

He smiles, once again trying to reach her.

She does the same, but their hands are stopped from touching one another. "You will have his body… and I… I shall have you…"

"Yes," he says.

…

Together, they are a little mad.

A little sick.

A little twisted.

…

She smiles. "I will see you on the outside, Orochimaru."

He smiles. "Yes."

"I hope that you will be pleased with your new body," she laughs. "For I am pleased to have mine returned to me."

He becomes concerned. "What if it does not work?"

"It will work… now go," she says.

The bars of her cage fly open, and light swarms around her as her power works to place the other soul residing inside her body into the body lying at her feet. Her power spreads out, and almost instantly she finds herself alone. But not so alone.

…

Just a little…

…

He smirks, "Hello."

She smiles. "Hello."

"My name," his new voice draws out, "is Uchiha—"

"My name," she says in the same instance, "is Higurashi—"

"—Sasuke."

"—Kagome."

…

… _sick._

_\--Fin_


End file.
